


To the Victor

by Furimmer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, F/M, Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Шерлок тайно приходит на похороны Мэри.





	To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166825) by [miss_carlisle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_carlisle/pseuds/miss_carlisle). 



Это было серое, мрачное утро, не такое, как большинство в Лондоне, было что-то, что делало его ещё хуже — гораздо хуже — и ещё более невыносимым. Спрятавшись в глубокой тени церкви и её возвышающихся колоколен, Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как простой деревянный гроб опускали в землю. Дыра в земле. Недостойное место, чтобы упокоить Мэри Ватсон.

Её не должно быть здесь. У неё дочь, муж и неуемная жизнерадостность, тяга к опасностям и приключениям. Её смерть была случайностью, результатом его эгоизма, детского желания самоутвердиться, снова быть победителем. Его стремление сокрушить Вивьен Норбери, вытянуть на поверхность то, что было спрятано глубоко: суть. Для того, чтобы повлиять на изменения в мире, вызвать круги на воде.

Шерлок сглотнул, стоя абсолютно прямо и неподвижно, его лицо словно окаменело. Все они — Джон, миссис Хадсон, Молли, Лестрейд — стояли к нему спиной. Молли бережно укачивала Рози на руках, но ребёнок был безутешен. Джон стал первым, кто осмелился пропустить сквозь пальцы горсть земли, чтобы та с глухим стуком ударилась о поверхность гроба. Остальные, друг за другом, последовали его примеру.

Когда они закончили, небольшая толпа начала расходиться. Было мучительно ясно, что Джон хочет побыть один, поэтому Лестрейд ушёл первым. Молли повернулась, чтобы уйти, но острый взор ярких карих глаз, безошибочно узнал долговязый силуэт детектива, которого не заметил инспектор. Она замерла на месте, очевидно рассматривая возможные для неё варианты, и Шерлок напрягся. Он наблюдал за ней, и прежде чем её губы успели разомкнуться, детектив шагнул прочь с кладбища, скрываясь за углом старой церкви. Его длинное пальто развевалось, делая его похожим на беспокойного призрака, пока он всё глубже погружался в свои мысли, лишая разум свободы.

— Шерлок!

Он продолжил свой путь, сделав вид, что не слышит.

— Шерлок Холмс! Ты немедленно остановишься и посмотришь на меня!

Несмотря на все оправдания, что слишком погружен в свои мысли, несмотря на жгучее желание бежать, он был вынужден остановиться, услышав командный тон от Молли Хупер. Что-то за пределами его сознания заставило его остановиться и повернуться к ней лицом, что-то заставило встретиться с пронзительным взглядом её глаз. Её серое пальто было застёгнуто по самое горло, а каштановые волосы ниспадали на лицо. Она больше не укачивала на руках Рози, поэтому Шерлок решил, что она передала её в руки миссис Хадсон, прежде чем бросилась догонять его.

— Шерлок, что происходит? — Молли потребовала ответа, её голос дрожал. — Что случилось? Джон даже имени твоего слышать не хочет. А ты не пришёл попрощаться с Мэри. 

Он стоял довольно долго, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

— Мне здесь не рады, — наконец выдавил он.

— Почему? — настаивала Молли.

— Потому что это моя вина! — взорвался Шерлок, и Молли вздрогнула.

Он не хотел пугать её, но гнев и разочарование, непредназначенные для неё, поднимались вверх и извергались из его горла.

— Всё это, — добавил он тихо.

Молли смотрела на него, открывая и закрывая рот, словно силясь что-нибудь сказать, но не знала что. Она не знала, что сказать, как поступить, и прежде чем она успела принять какое-либо решение, Шерлок развернулся и пошёл прочь. В этот раз она не стала его останавливать. Молли стояла и наблюдала за тем, как он уходит всё дальше и дальше от неё, становясь частью города, частью машины, зубчатые колёса которой никогда не прекращали вращаться — но не для Мэри Ватсон.


End file.
